Talk:Infiltrating the Airship/@comment-85.90.69.34-20150430113442
Infiltrating the Airship is the fourth game in Henry Stickmin series, created by PuffballsUnited. It is the sequel to Stealing the Diamond and the last game in the series so far. The game has four different endings. Henry Stickmin wakes up in a helicopter with government agents. They need Henry to find dirt on the Toppat Clan, a group of thieves that have been charged on many accounts but never arrested. The reward? These government agents know about his crimes, and if he succeeds at this job, they'll drop all charges against him. You can choose 4 different paths to enter the Airship: Earpiece, where you're helped by Charles the pilot to find evidence; Cannon Ball, where you go after the ringleader of the Toppat Clan; Grapple Gun, in which you are consumed by greed and try to steal a huge Ruby; and Sticky Hand, where... you lose some street cred, honestly. Earpiece (Government Supported Private Investigator) Charles drops Henry off at a hatch at the top of the ship, through which he needs to enter. Henry stays in touch with Charles through the Earpiece. Charles warns him there is a Toppat member waiting for Henry behind the hatch. Henry’s first task is to get into the ship without being taken captive. He can use: *C4 - Fail - When it explodes, Henry gets knocked off the edge by the flying hatch. *Knock - Fail - the man Charles warned you about opens the hatch, then immediately points his gun at Henry. *Acid - Fail - The wind blows the acid at Henry's legs, which disintegrate causing him to fall of the ship. * Vacuum - The hatch and the guards get sucked up into the giant vacuum, and Henry goes through. Now inside, Henry has to find evidence. Around the corner, he hears Toppats having a meeting about weapons. He needs to get around them. *Disguise - Fail – Henry’s dons a top hat and tries to casually walk by the Toppats. When Henry is spotted, the main guy mistakes him for Smith, whose wife has actually just gone into labor. Henry/Smith is offered to use the escape pod to visit her in the hospital. Henry has to comply in order not to blow his cover. *Transdimensionalizer - Fail - Another useless Gabe Gadget. When Henry flips the switch to the down, he gets stuck in the 1st dimension. *Glue - Henry squirts glue on his hands and scales the ceiling without being seen. He drops down to the floor on the other side of the room. Henry is sucked into a trash chute which spits him out near Records. Between them is a huge gap he needs to get across. *Platform - Fail - Charles teleports a platform into the plane, which would be good, except that it teleports inside of Henry, who falls and dies. *Gravity Bubble - Fail - Charles puts a gravity bubble around Henry, but gets confused by the controls(Up Down). He hits the wrong one and Henry gets crushed. *Charles - Fail - Charles says, "Alright, here I come.", and flies into the airship. Smart move. *Robo Helper – Charles sends henry a flying robot that looks a lot like Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog-franchise, which carries Henry across the gap... then crashes off screen. Henry walks forward to find a guy who can't seem to use his key card. *Mind Control - Fail - Charles uses mind control on the key card man, but ends up crushing the card. *Gatling Gun - Fail - Charles uses guns to resolve the problem, which ends up in the key card man and Henry dead. *Remote Access - Fail - Charlie hacks into the mainframe and, instead of opening the door, activates a trapdoor that crushes Henry. *Bone Melt - The man melts to the floor and Henry takes the key card and opens the door. Inside the Records room, he finds a man holding files and saying,"Ah, man. I remember this. Good thing nobody knows about this or we'd be in a lot of trouble." Henry has to take these files. *Wait – Fail - While Henry is thinking of what to do next, the man hears Charles through the earpiece, saying,"Oh man, that duck just blew right into the propeller. Oh, what a mess." *Ninja Star - Fail - Henry throws a ninja star at the man and completely misses. * Falcon Kick - Fail - Henry tries to do the Falcon Kick an ends up burning himself to a pile of ashes. *Spook - Henry puts a stick with a spider hanging from a web/rope on it in front of the person. However, this fails to scare him, so Henry improvises and hits the person in the back of the head with the stick, knocking him out. Henry grabs the files and moves on. Now that he has the evidence he came for, Henry has to get off the ship. Charles warns him the next room is filled with armed men, so he suggests Henry uses the ventilation duct to get past the room. The duct however is equipped with an electrical defense. *Make an animal noise – Henry imitates a sheep, getting a surprised reaction from Charles. This is a joke option that neither results in a fail nor helps Henry get any further. *Shut off the power – Fail – Charles remotely shuts down the Airship’s power, causing the ship to crash *I Don’t need your help! – Fail- Henry tries to make it past the electrical defense by himself, and gets fried. *Reroute the power – Charles reroutes the power to a Dark room where a Toppat member is developing photos. Henry can now safely cross the ventilation duct. Henry emerges in the Cargo bay, where two Toppat members are waiting for him. He opens the bay doors and sees Charles in the helicopter outside. He has to get to him: *Sleeping gas – fail – Charles attempts to disable the Toppat members with sleeping gas, but the air current causes the gas to fly the wrong way and Henry is gunned down. *Banana bomb – Fail – the bomb kills Henry as well as the Toppat members, and causes the ship to crash. *Flashbang – Fail – the flashbang blinds the Toppat members, but also Henry, which causes him to fall out of the ship. *Force gun – henry turns the earpiece into a force gun, and uses it to shoot both Toppat members out of the airship. Then a door opens behind him and the Right Hand Man comes in. He sees Henry and tries to shoot him, his shot actually sends Henry flying out of the ship and into the waiting helicopter. The Right Hand Man sees the helicopter fly off and realizes the clan is in a lot of trouble now. The end credits roll, showing how the Toppat Clan is arrested and Henry is pardoned, earning him the title of Government Supported Private Investigator Cannon Ball (2 endings) Charles launches Henry inside of a bubble-looking ball toward the Cockpit in order to arrest the Toppat Leader. When the ball crashes into the cockpit, the leader runs away while the Right Hand tries to hold Henry off. From here, there's 3 options. * Laser - Fail - Henry fires a laser toward the Right Hand Man, but in the process tosses himself off the airship. * Thruster - Fail - Henry tries to use 2 thrusters on the ball, but the Right Hand Man shoots one of them and the ball goes out of control, tossing Henry into a wall. * Chair - Henry uses a motorized chair to chase the Toppat Clan Leader, and busts the door after the Right Hand Man moves out of the way. Henry enters what might be an engine room. A crane operator with a large piece of coal on it sees Henry and puts the piece of coal in his path via crane. * Wait – Fail – if no option is chosen, Henry doesn't notice the giant piece of coal and it falls on him, crushing and possibly killing Henry. * Spikes - Fail - Henry has the ball turn into a giant spikeball, but the spikes causes the ball to stop and fails to offer any protection against the coal. Henry and the ball are crushed. * Boost - Fail - Henry uses boosters on the ball to get past the coal, but hits a ramp near the door, knocking him out or killing him. * Eject - Henry ejects from the ball just before it is crushed, and knocks down a door. He proceeds to chase the Toppat Leader on foot down a hallway. The Toppat Leader tries to quickly close the doors to block Henry. *Wait – Fail – if no option is chosen, Henry slams into a door while running. *Metal Fist - Fail - Henry tries to destroy a door using metal fists, but fails. * Warp - Fail - Henry warps past the doors, but his mind cannot handle the effects of being warped. He successfully gets to the Clan Leader, but falls to the ground frozen. * Beans - Henry eats a pack of beans and farts, which gives him the momentum he needs to make it past the door in time. Henry manages to get through the door, and is now inside the prison, but the Clan Leader made it upstairs and is trying to keycard open a door, which takes forever. *Metal Bend - Fail - Henry tries to metal bend a piece of metal on the ground to lift him up, but instead ends up bending the ships propellers downward, causing the ship to crash. * Techno Trousers - Fail - Henry tries to a pair of mechanichal trousers and walks up a wall with hem, but he gets up to the roof and falls out of them. *Rocket Jump - Henry uses a Rocket Launcher to get up to the platform via "Rocket Jump." This is oddly successful. Henry gets through the door before it closes after the Clan Leader finally opens it. The chase takes them to another platform. However, suddenly the Right Hand Man interferes and Henry has to fight him. There's 2 options, both activate a minigame with four options on its own: * Dirk - Opens up a Final Fantasy-style screen. Henry has 495 health. From here, there's 4 available options. ** Fight - Fail - Henry attacks the Right Hand Man, but he retaliates by throwing bombs at him, killing Henry. ** Blitz - Fail - Henry removes 645 of the Right Hand Man's health successfully, but he retaliates by killing Henry with a Chaingun. ** Tools - Henry successfully kills the Right Hand Man with a Chainsaw. ** Magic - Fail - Henry activates Reflect on the Right Hand Man, but later accidentally commits suicide by using fire on him. *Yo-Yo - Opens up an Earthbound-style game screen. Henry, once again, has 495 health. From here, there's also 4 available options. ** Bash - Fail - Henry strikes the Right Hand Man with a Yo-Yo, but Right Hand Man creates a shockwave that kills Henry. ** PSI - Fail - Henry uses PSI Flash, but causes the Right Hand Man to fire a chain gun at him, killing Henry. ** Goods - Henry fires a Multi-Bottle rocket and kills the Right Hand Man. ** Defend - Fail - Henry defends himself, but the Right Hand Man violently lashes out at Henry, killing him. Henry, after killing the Right Hand Man, Henry walks into a room with a massive gap in front of him. From here, there are 3 options. *Jet Boots - Fail - Henry uses Jet Boots to get across, but the boots run out of fuel mid-flight, and he falls into the gap. *Beef Up - Fail - Henry swallows some Beef Up, and his legs gain considerable strength, but they later explode from possible pressure. *Glider - Henry gets across the gap using a Glider, and proceeds to chase the Clan Leader. Finally, Henry captures the Toppat Leader in the cargo bay. He opens the bay doors to bring the leader to the waiting helicopter. However the leader, impressed by Henry’s achievement, surrenders the airship and leadership of the clan to Henry. Now Henry has to choose between taking the offer, or continuing his mission. There are four choices, two for each path Henry can take from here: Rapidly Promoted Executive Henry decides to accept the offer and become the next Toppat Clan leader. * Missile - Fail - Henry fires a missile toward the helicopter, but misses. The Commander orders Charles to fire upon Henry. He does so, and causes the airship to fall. *Dummies - Henry and the Clan Leader throw dummies of themselves overboard, and both dummies hit the ground hard. By the time the Commander and Charlies find out they have been tricked, the airship is already gone. Henry is now leader of the Toppat Clan, earning you the title of Rapidly Promoted Executive. Relentless Bounty Hunter Henry does not accept the offer and takes the Clan Leader to the military. * Parachute - Fail - Henry jumps out with a parachute, holding the Clan Leader. However, when the parachute opens the Clan Leader falls out of his hand, and onto the ground. *Tank - Henry and the Clan Leader get inside the tank and fall to the ground. Both live. Henry gives the Clan Leader to the Military, and all charges against him are dropped. The game ends with Henry driving off into the night with his tank, earning you the title of Relentless Bounty Hunter Grapple Gun (Pure Blooded Thief) Henry uses a Grapple Gun to get to a balcony outside the ship. There is a door through which he can enter: *Joy Buzzer - Fail - Henry attempts to use the Joy Buzzer to open the door. However, it turns the ship's power off, and the ship falls to the ground. *Expanding Foam - Fail - Henry attempts to use Expanding Foam to open the door, but it doesn't work the first time. After shaking it, the foam completely expands from the can, probably pushing Henry off the ship. * Bomb - Fail - Henry attempts to open the door with a bomb. However, there's no place to take cover, and the bomb explodes, taking Henry with. * Wait - Henry waits for a while (Speed set to X4 for a while.) and when someone opens the door, he rushes in and closes it. Henry is inside the airship at this point. From here, there are a few options outlined in red. Note: You can get the key on the desk by clicking on it. *Computer - Fail - Henry uses the computer to find Secret Files. However, he sees a game called "Civ_V" and begins to play it. Soon he gets so caught up in the game that he forgets the time, and is eventually found out by a Toppat member. * Elevator - Fail - Henry uses the elevator, which is actually and escape pod, and is thrown out of the ship. * Vent - Henry gets inside the vent and slides through it. He sees a large red Ruby in the Ship’s vault and decides to abandon his mission to steal it. Henry breaks out of the vent accidentally and is near the vault, however, a big gap is seen in front of him. * Teleporter - Fail - Henry attempts to use the teleporter, however, it fails, and he doesn't teleport anywhere; he teleported into what looks like the First Dimension. * Stretch Chewies - Fail - Henry chews a "Stretch Chewy" and is then able to extend his arms. He attempts to extend his arm to the other platform, but catches a gear under it and is dragged into it. * Magic Pencil - Fail - Henry draws with a magic pencil what looks like a glider, however, it wakes up and hits him the crotch. *Leap - Henry leaps to the other side and oddly scales the jump, hitting the door. This is because at the moment Henry jumped, the ships pilot had to evade a flock of ducks. Henry opens a door and gets inside of an area with 3 cells, 1 with a man knocked out, and the other an awaken prisoner. Note: If you took the key at the start, Henry opens the awoken prison's cell and frees him. Now he has to get into the vault: *Wizard Magic - Fail - Henry attempts to use a magic power to open the door, however, in the process, he freezes himself. *Hack - Fail - Henry attempts to find a correct wire to open the door, however, he shocks himself and is thrown into the door, knocking himself out. *Power Glove - Fail - Henry tries using a Power Glove to open the door, but fails. * Paperizor - Henry uses the "Paperizor" to turn himself into a piece of large paper, and gets inside the vault via going under a space underneath the door. Once inside, he turns back to normal. Henry at this point is inside the vault. If the prisoner was freed, he falls out of the vent, as it appears. Henry now has to take the large ruby along: *Clawpack - Fail - Henry tries using a Clawpack to get the ruby, however, it is apparently surrounded with electricity, and shocks the clawpack, and it proceeds to hit Henry in the head. *Gravity Gun - Fail - Henry uses the Gravity Gun to attempt to grab the Ruby. However, he presses a wrong trigger, and blasts it out of the ship. * Shrink n' Grow - Henry uses a device that shrinks the ruby to a size where he can pick it up with ease. Henry leaves the vault, and is seen by a security camera. An alarm goes off. Charles sees that Henry set off the alarm and realize he's gone rogue. The commander decides to move in and take the ship by force. A missile hits the window and blows Henry into a Propeller's center. From here, there are 4 options. * Shell - Fail - Henry puts what appears to be a shell from Mario and puts it on his head. When a gun is fired at him, it hits his head, but ricochets. Henry is thrown onto the propeller part. He is then thrown down into it and gets shredded. * Propane Tank - Fail - Henry uses a Propane Tank to propel himself into the sky, but the tank explodes in-air, and so does Henry. * Umbrella - Fail - Henry uses an umbrella, to get off of the propeller, but when he reaches the game, he falls into it and gets shredded. * Power Armor - Henry uses Fallout Power Armor and runs into a propeller's gap and lives. He then falls to the ground, and so does the Airship. Henry and the Airship both crash in the desert, just outside the Center for Chaos Containment. Thanks to his powered armor, Henry survives. A large battle between the military and the Toppat Clan starts. A person informs Wilson to evacuate, but Wilson decides to solve the problem. He opens a drawer with four discs inside. *L. Cut Disc - Fail - two lasers cut a circle in the ground around the airship, after which a thruster is activated, sending the circular piece of land and everyone on it into space. *D.E.B Disc - Fail - A disc is used that powers a Dark Energy Blaster. When fired, it hits near the battle, and causes everything within the expanding energy to disintegrate. *Crossed-Out Disc - Fail - A disc is used that apparently tries to get what looks like big cannon out of the ground. The game "crashes," showing the fail screen glitching. *Prototype Disc - Win - a group of CCC-soldiers equiped with flying powered armors to kill both the Toppat Clan and the military. One of them takes their armor off to pee, and Henry takes it, and takes the Ruby with him. Charles's helicopter appears in front of Henry, but the commander decides to spare Henry since he brought the Toppat Clan down after all. Henry flies off with his new price, earning you the rank of Pure Blooded Thief Sticky Hand (Fail) Henry is launched toward the airship with a sticky hand, and catches the rear cargo bay platform. There is a safe in front of him. From here, there are 2 options. *Zero-Point Energy - Fail - Henry uses Zero-Point Energy to lift the safe into the air, but crashes it into the bay door, and drops on top of him. * Ball n' Chain - Fail - Henry hooks the chain to the safe, and throws the ball out of the ship. The safe crashes through the door and drags Henry along, but both are safely caught by the helicopter and brought on board. At this point it appears that you won the game and earned the title of Lightning Quick Larcenist. However, when the safe is opened it contains nothing but a teddy bear. The game ends with a soldier raising his guns slowly at the confused Henry.